


Deanna's Invitation

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Series: Family Ties [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Invitations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanna invites her friend, Gloria Presley to spend some time out in Edgewater Terrace. Gloria isn't so sure if she wants to take the time off since Derek came into the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Deanna looked at the kitchen clock. The time told her it was now 2:34 in the afternoon. It was a beautiful day outside today, but it was in the upper nineties. Almost everyone around California thought the same thing Deanna did. 

Deanna was born and raised out here in Edgewater, and had loved it here whole life. Today at forty – three years old, she was still happy. Deanna had been living alone for almost fifteen years now. She’d been divorced all of the past fifteen years. She never even bothered to think about keeping contact with her ex.

Not too long ago, Deanna’s parents, Samuel and Anita bought a house that was closer to where she lived. Both Samuel and Anita were in their early seventies. Since Anita and Samuel were getting older, it did make sense to Deanna they wouldn’t want to live very far from Deanna and came visit her whenever they drove forty minuses.

Just recently, Deanna flew out to Colton. It was out in South Carolina. Deanna went to Colton because a good friend of hers, Gloria Presley lived out there. Gloria was close to age with Anita and Samuel, so no way Gloria would be in her forties. Gloria has a daughter named Cynthia who happened to be forty – six, so they were close to age.

Deanna visited Gloria for a while, but it was fun. It had been a while since they saw one another. Gloria even let Deanna stay in the guest room, which worked out very well. Deanna hoped Gloria could come out whenever she could, but now wasn’t the right time to invite her.

Gloria had gray hair and brown eyes, but Deanna did see Gloria had aged well for sixty – eight years. Gloria wouldn’t be able to visit Edgewater Terrace anytime soon because one of her sons, John received another child from his wife, Jessica. They both agreed to name him Derek. She and Gloria text one another a lot lately so she could see pictures of Derek during her stay with John and Jessica to help out.

From what Deanna was told from Gloria, Derek was a family name. Gloria did tell her that George, who was her father had that middle name. Deanna really never thought about family names and it really didn’t bother her at all.

Gloria’s father, George, is the only surviving parent Gloria has left. Deanna was told George is one hundred and three years of age. He really can’t take care of himself very much anymore, so he is now in assisted living. Yes, George had met Derek. Gloria did mention George can’t see or hear much anymore, but that was understandable. Deanna knew Anita and Samuel still have a long way to go, but you may never know if they will make it or not.

Deanna decided now was a good time to try to go on a walk, even if it meant it was in the upper nineties. She should have thought about it earlier, but it wasn’t on her mind at the time. She usually liked to do her exercise every day, but it wouldn’t be easy to do so. Deanna heard her phone ring for a couple of times before she answered.

“Hello?” 

“Hi, Deanna. How are you doing today?” Gloria asked.

“Gloria! I wasn’t expecting to hear from you today. Yes, I’m doing well. I’m not doing much right now. I was going to tie my shoes and then take a walk. It’s really hot out here in Edgewater Terrace. We could use some rain,” Deanna told Gloria.

“I understand, Deanna. You are always welcome to come and visit me,” Gloria told Deanna. 

“I know, Gloria. Since I was just in Colton not too long ago, I think it’s your turn to come and visit me and nice and hot Edgewater Terrace. Mom and Dad would want to see you also.”

“I’m sure they would like to. You know I’ve been busy with John and Jessica I never thought about getting away from Colton anytime soon,” Gloria said.

“I understand, Gloria. Why don’t you come on down to Edgewater and have either Zachary, Catherine, or Travis to do it? Or maybe Cynthia,” Deanna suggested.

“Good point, Deanna. Let me talk with them first before I make plans.”

“Sounds like a good idea to me. Call when you thought of something, Gloria.”

“I will.”


	2. Chapter 2

After hanging up the telephone after her conversation with Deanna, Gloria sighed. She’d have to think about what Deanna mentioned and share with Catherine, Cynthia, John, Travis and Zachary about her conversation. So far at this minute only John and Zachary were still living out here in Colton. Sometimes Jessica, John’s wife, agreed to live closer to Gloria so she could visit her grandchildren whenever she wanted.

Zachary had been busy lately. He got hired at a bank. They were short of employees, so they took him in. Zachary hadn’t been at his new job very long yet, and Gloria was happy to see Zachary working again, and this time it was something he was good with, but when Zachary was growing up, he had jobs like moving the lawn, (not a chore from Gloria, this job with mowing the lawn was with a company). Zachary also looked after people’s pets, etc. This was the job he wanted was working with numbers.

Zachary was also looking for an apartment, but so far he hasn’t found the right place. He didn’t want to borrow money from Gloria to help with the rent. She saw Zachary walk in the house a little before six. 

“Good evening, Mom,” Zachary greeted Gloria as he walked through the living room.

“Hello, Zachary. How was your day at the bank?” Gloria asked.

“It went well, thank you,” he answered.

“That’s good to hear.”

Zachary smelled dinner.

“Mom, what are we having for supper?”

“We’re having ravioli, a piece of bread with cheese, mixed vegetables, and fruit salad,” Gloria answered.

“Sounds delicious, Mom. You wouldn’t believe what happened,” Zachary said, taking his jacket off.

“What happened, Zachary?”

“A lot of our customers saw my nametag. You know it says ‘Zachary Presley’ on it.”

Gloria nodded, but let her son continue.

“Well, they do remember Elvis Presley. They asked if I was in any relation to Elvis. I wasn’t sure how to tell them, but I mentioned that I am. Did I get that right? I hope I didn’t confuse the customers if I got it wrong.”

“We are related to the King of Rock ‘N’ Roll, but in a different way.”

“What way was that?” Zachary asked while he poured himself a tall glass of milk.

“I’m sure you probably heard of Roger Presley, who was the coach of the Green Bay Packers.”

“I know who he was,” Zachary said as he put his tall glass on the kitchen table.

He wasn’t late at all. He came in just in time to join Gloria at the table.

Yes, like most families, she and her children never watched television while they ate. Zachary did help his mother putting their supper to the kitchen table.

“Well, somehow we are related to the coach in a way. I am actually his cousin.”

“Awesome, Mom! I’ve never imagined what it was like being related to somebody like Elvis,” Zachary told Gloria.

“So that’s what I was told.”

“Still that’s way too awesome to hear a story like that.”

“A lot of people seem to agree with you,” Gloria told him.

She and her family, before she was married and had children, Gloria was under a different last name, but actually was a cousin – in – law.

“Make that cousin – in – law,” Gloria corrected herself.

“Still, I think that story is awesome,” Zachary told his mother.

“I know it is. A lot of my friends back then loved Elvis, but they felt disappointed because none of us met such a celebrity,” Gloria added.

“I’ll bet.”

He paused, letting Gloria continue.

“Zachary, there’s something I’d like to talk about with you,” Gloria began.

“What’s that, Mom?” 

“Do you remember Ms. Bush?”

“Sure.”

“I talked with her earlier today. She wants me to visit her in Edgewater Terrace. I’m not so sure if now is the right time,” Gloria began.

“You can go anytime, Mom. Why do you bother asking me?”

“You know with Derek bought into this world, John and Jessica would need to have some help since it hasn’t been very long that Jessica has bought Derek into the world.”

“True, Mom. I still don’t understand your story.”

“I’ve already spoke to John, Jessica, Cynthia, Travis and Catherine about Ms. Bush inviting me out to Edgewater.”

“What did they think?” Zachary asked as he belched.

“Excuse me,” Zachary added politely.

“They all thought it was a good idea. I take a break. Grandma is my job,” Gloria said.

“What did you decide on?” 

Zachary used his fork and knife to cut his ravioli. 

“I did call Ms. Bush back and we talked about what a good plan would work. Ms. Bush and I decided that I am one busy grandma, and I could come down to Edgewater for a while. She even invited Catherine and Cynthia along, so all three of us are going. Do you think you could drive me to the airport? I’m working on reservations and plane tickets.”

“Whatever you want is fine with me, Mom. Let me know when you plan to leave and I will do transportation.”


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later, Gloria got on the telephone and called Cynthia.

“Hello, Mom. I was just thinking about you,” Cynthia told her.

“That’s nice, sweetheart. How is your day so far?” Gloria asked her oldest daughter.

“It went well, thank you.”

Gloria didn’t say anything to ask about her workday. Since Gloria is retired, she had plenty of free time.

“Is that why you called me?” Cynthia asked Gloria.

“Of course not, dear. I was calling about something else,” Gloria answered.

“Go ahead and tell me.”

“You remember Ms. Bush?”

“Not really, but you have been talking about her lately. Why are you calling?”

“I got a telephone call from her recently. She invited me to visit her in Edgewater Terrace.”

“Oh. I understand you are busy with John and Jessica to offer them some help with Derek for a while.”

“I’m still doing that. Derek is the sweetest thing.”

“Why’s that? I met him when he was born, don’t forget,” Cynthia told Gloria.

“I enjoying being Grandma to Derek.”

“That’s good, Mom. Zachary still living with you?”

“Yes, Cynthia. He’s still searching for an apartment.”

“It does take time to find a place. I still don’t understand your story.”

“Zachary told me the same thing. I’m not calling about your brother, Cynthia. Ms. Bush invited you also to visit Edgewater Terrace. Do you think you could take some time off?”

“I’ll see what my schedule tells me and then I’ll call you. Is that why you made this call?”

“Yes, it is. I’ll be waiting to hear back from you.”

“I’ll keep you posted.”

That’s when their conversation ended.

“Hey, Mom. Any luck on inviting Cynthia to come along to Edgewater Terrace with you?” Zachary asked.

“All your sister told me she’ll have to check her schedule.”

“Well, that makes a lot of sense,” Zachary said.

“Since you’re still searching for a place to live on your own, maybe you could help Jessica and John with Derek.”

“I’ll see what I can do, but I am busy with my new job,” Zachary reminded his mother.

“I haven’t forgotten. I’ll tell you what the plan is when Cynthia calls back.”

“Fine with me.”


	4. Chapter 4

Gloria sent phone calls to Catherine, Travis and Cynthia, asking who would be willing to help John and Jessica with Derek if she went to Edgewater Terrace to visit Deanna and her folks. Gloria was still trying her best for Cynthia to accept Deanna’s invitation.

Travis told Gloria he couldn’t promise flying to Colton.

“Mom, if I do come out and be with Jessica and John, it would give Derek and I to know one another better, even if it means he’s only a baby,” Travis told Gloria.

“That’s why I thought this would be a good opportunity for you to do so. You can call John if you’re deciding to come out to Colton instead of calling me back,” Gloria told her son.

“I’ll keep that in mind, Mom. I’ll have to look at my schedule first before I do anything else. Are you and Ms. Bush still working out on details?” Travis wanted to know.

“Yes, we are. I’ll keep you all updated on details, but Ms. Bush said to take our time. She recently helped her folks move in a new area of Edgewater Terrace so they could be closer to her,” Gloria told him.

“I guess that means the older you get, you want to be closer to family,” Travis said.

“That’s why she helped her folks, but you know I’m just about the same generation,” Gloria replied.

“I didn’t know Ms. Bush had parents who were also in their late sixties,” Travis said.

“They’re only seventy and seventy – four years old, so that’s not too bad,” Gloria replied.

“It’s almost close in age for sure. I’ll call John when I get the chance . We’ll talk again soon, Mom. I want to start preparing for tomorrow. It was nice talking with you.”

He didn’t let Gloria say the same thing because he already left the conversation.

Gloria then called Catherine. Her daughter was home, and Gloria sighed with relief.

“Hello?” Catherine said.

“Hi, sweetheart,” Gloria greeted her daughter.

“Hi, Mom. I wasn’t expecting to hear from you.”

“I know you aren’t, but I planned on calling anyway.”

“What’s on your mind this time?” Catherine asked.

“Nothing much. You remember Deanna Bush, do you?”

“Not really. Why do you ask?”

“Well, honey, she invited me to visit her in Edgewater Terrace.”

“What does that have to do by calling me?” 

Catherine still didn’t understand her mother’s story.

“When Ms. Bush was out here in Colton, she helped out with Derek. She thinks I can use some time away from Derek. I love being his grandmother.”

“Of course you do, Mom. So you’re calling to see what I think?” Catherine asked.

“Yes. She invited Cynthia to come along.”

“That was nice of Ms. Bush to do that,” she said, then added, “did Cynthia accept yet?”

“Cynthia hasn’t said anything yet.”

“Have you talked with Travis yet?”

“I talked with him before I called you,” Gloria answered.

“Just curious, Mom. I do happen to think you could use a visit out to Edgewater Terrace.”

“I thought you’d see it Ms. Bush’s way.”

“Bye, Mom. If you decide to go, have fun.”

“Thank you.”


	5. Chapter 5

Early that evening, Cynthia decided to have a phone conversation with Deanna Bush. Cynthia listened to Deanna’s phone ring for a couple of minutes. Cynthia wrote down Deanna’s number when Gloria read it to her on their phone conversation.

“Mom?”

“Yes, Cynthia?” Gloria asked.

“I thought of something.”

“What’s that, Cynthia?” Gloria asked.

“I want to call Ms. Bush and see what we can talk about Edgewater Terrace,” Cynthia said.

“Sounds like a good idea, honey. Do you want me to give you Deanna’s number?” Gloria asked.

“Please do, Mom. I don’t have her contact information like you do,” Cynthia answered.

Cynthia was in the kitchen while having the phone conversation with Gloria.

After Gloria finished reading Deanna’s telephone number, Cynthia wrote it with black in. She mostly liked pencils, but since there was no sign of any pencils around the house, so a pen with black ink was Cynthia’s only choice and she didn’t seem to care what was available and wasn’t.

“Thank you, Mom. I’ll go ahead and call her now,” Cynthia told her mother.

“I’m sure Ms. Bush would be happy to have a conversation with one of my daughters. As you already know, Ms. Bush seems to enjoy talking with your mother,” Gloria told Cynthia.

“I know. This time she’ll be talking to a woman who is close to her age.”

“Well, that’s true, Cynthia. I’m sure she will let me know what you both decide on.”

After Gloria said that, their telephone conversation ended. As Cynthia looked at Deanna’s phone number, she thought it madder sense to put this telephone number in her contact list. Once she punched in Deanna’s number, Cynthia listened to her house number ring. Cynthia figured Deanna would be home by now since another workday ended.

A minute or two later, Deanna’s voice came on.

“Hello?”

“Is this Deanna?”

“Of course it is. May I ask who is calling?”

Deanna hadn’t recognized Cynthia’s voice or telephone number, so no wonder Deanna noticed someone from Gloria’s family who was calling her this evening.

“I’m Cynthia Presley, one of Gloria’s children,” answered Cynthia.

“Hello, Cynthia. Your mother does talk about you,” Deanna started.

“Good things, I hope,” Cynthia said.

“Of course she does share nice words about you, Cynthia. I don’t think we have talked before,” Deanna replied.

“I know we haven’t, Ms. Bush. I wanted to talk with you about Mom’s Edgewater Terrace visit.”

“So that’s why you’re calling me?” Deanna asked.

“Of course, Deanna. I just got off from talking with my mother a few minutes ago before we ended our conversation. Mom gave me your contact information, so here I am.”

“So what do you have in mind? As I told Mrs. Presley in one of our recent conversations, I invited you and Catherine to come as well. Your mother thought it was a good idea.”

“I do agree with my mother, Deanna. Did she say she agreed?” Cynthia asked with curiosity.

“She didn’t sound so sure about the idea. She could use some time away from Derek.”

“Mom really likes him, let me tell you,” Cynthia agreed.

“You don’t need to tell me anything, Cynthia. Do you have any ideas when you will be available to visit Edgewater Terrace?”

“Not yet. I’ll need to talk this over with my boss and see what he thinks what my schedule looks like for some time off. Do you want to talk with Catherine also?”

“Not at the moment, Cynthia. Have you tried talking to your mother about somebody else to help John and Jessica with the baby?” Deanna asked.

“I don’t think I have, but I can do my best to talk with her about taking some time off from the baby. She hasn’t taken a break since the baby was born.”

“Wow. That’s why I thought of her staying with me for a few days or so to have a break,” Deanna replied.

“What sort of ideas do you have in mind for us when we come and visit California?” Cynthia asked.

“My mother and father would like to see your mother for a short while. Maybe I could take all of you to Disneyland,” Deanna suggested.

“I haven’t been to Disneyland in a long time. I would love to do that.”

“I’m sure my folks would like to join us for the day at Disneyland, Cynthia. I’ll bring that up to them,” Deanna told Cynthia.

“Good idea. What are your parents’ names again? I know my mother told me, but I forgot again.”

“That does happen, Cynthia. My father is Samuel and he is seventy. My mother’s name is Anita and she is seventy – four,” Deanna answered.

“Thank you, Deanna. I will do my best to keep that in mind. I’ve got to go. You take care, Deanna.”

“Same to you,” Deanna said as both women hung up.

Cynthia really enjoyed this conversation.


	6. Chapter 6

"What were you planning on for Gloria's visit?" her mother, Anita asked.

"I talked with her oldest daughter, Cynthia. I told her that she and Catherine were welcome to come along," Deanna answered.

"What do you have mind?" Samuel asked.

"I thought of Disneyland would be fun, but I'm not sure what else, but we'll come up with something," Deanna answered.

Anita recalled Deanna's first meeting Gloria.

"Didn't you meet Gloria at Disneyland, Deanna? Somehow that meeting sounds familiar to me," Anita replied.

"Yes, Mom. That is how I met Mrs. Presley. You and Dad will probably have a chance to know her better. You can meet Catherine and Cynthia. They're friendly as well. Trust me and you will like Cynthia and Catherine as well."

"How many times have you met Mrs. Presley's children? You did mention she had five of them," Samuel told his only daughter.

Deanna was like Gloria that she grew up as an only child.

"I met Cynthia, Catherine and Travis shortly after I met Gloria, so this is going to be our fourth meeting. I met her sons, Zachary and John when I was visiting South Carolina. Yes, John and Zachary are friendly like their sisters and brother. Zachary can be sweet sometimes," Deanna told her father.

"They are all welcome to stay here at the house," Anita said to Deanna.

"I know, Mom. Since this is my house, I can make that decision on my own instead of you telling me. I'll tell Gloria the next time I talk with her."

"She does sound nice from what you have told us since your first meeting with Gloria in Disneyland. You are very lucky to have a friendship with this elderly woman," Samuel told Deanna.

"I know that, Dad. I am happy I made a friend like Gloria. Just like Carol and Jill, I have become good friends with Gloria as well. She's a keeper," Deanna remarked.

Both Anita and Samuel agreed.

"Tell Gloria she and her daughters are welcome to stay here."

"I will Mom. My house is welcoming," Deanna reminded her.

"Of course it is. Most homes don't sound welcoming at all," Samuel agreed.

Deanna got up from the kitchen table. Anita offered to help her daughter.

"Thank you, Mom. I can do this myself."

"I want to help, anyway. Does the dishwasher need to be washed?"

"Yes, Mom. I'm going to do that."

Anita wanted to argue, but she decided not to.

Samuel and Anita stayed with Deanna for another hour. He wanted to go back home since he wanted to see a baseball game. He was welcome to watch here at his daughter's house, but this time he decided against it.

"Anita, are you ready to leave?"

"I am, Samuel. We have to get home, sweetheart. Your father wants to watch his baseball game."

"It was nice having your company tonight. Drive safely," Deanna said.

She walked Samuel and her mother to the front door.

"Of course we will," Anita said.

Deanna slammed the door once her mother and father walked to their car and drove away.


	7. Chapter 7

Cynthia and Catherine got to talking about Edgewater Terrace.

“Maybe Ms. Bush thought this was a good idea to have only women on this trip?” Catherine asked.

“I’m not one hundred percent sure what she has in mind. Should we make a call to her now and go from there?”

“Let’s do that,” Catherine agreed.

“Just to play safe, Catherine, let’s call Mom first and see if she spoke to Ms. Bush yet. If not, we’ll make that call ourselves,” Cynthia suggested.

“Sounds like a good idea.”

“Do you want to call Mom now since we’re still on the subject, let’s do it now,” Catherine said.

“Let’s call Mom first.”

So Cynthia was the closest, Cynthia went ahead and was able to reach Gloria at home. Gloria didn’t have anything planned to do anything now, so she was able to have a conversation with Cynthia.

“Hello, Mom.”

“Hello, Cynthia,” Gloria returned.

“Catherine and I have been talking about California.”

“What have you two discussed?”

“We didn’t know if you called Ms. Bush yet or not, so we thought we could make the call ourselves. That’s why we’re calling.”

“I haven’t spoken to her in a while. Do you and Catherine want me to give you her number?”

“Please do. We were wondering if this invitation from Ms. Bush was time together had no boys allowed time.”

“I don’t know how to answer that question, Cynthia. In the beginning, the invitation to me only, but somehow she changed her mind.”

When Gloria finished saying that, she read, Deanna’s number to Cynthia. Cynthia did have some scratch paper in front of her along with a pencil.

“I’m ready, Mom.”

Cynthia didn’t have to ask Gloria to repeat the number again. Once she put the pencil back, both mother and daughter ended the call.

“I’ll call once I hear from you. Love you, Mom,” she said.

“I love you too, dear.”

“What did Mom say about Ms. Bush?” Catherine asked.

“She told me it’s been a while since they last talked, so she didn’t have any answers to our thought about Edgewater. Do you think she’s home at this hour?”

“I have no clue how to answer that, Cynthia. It’s worth a shot,” Catherine answered.

“Do you want to call?”

“I’d be happy to,” Catherine said and took the telephone out of her older sister’s hand along with Deanna’s number.

“Hello?” Catherine heard Deanna say on the last ring.

“Hi, Deanna. This is Catherine.”

“Nice hearing from you, Catherine. How are you doing?”

“I’m just fine, thank you. Cynthia and I have been talking about California.”

“Is that why you’re calling me?”

“Of course. Cynthia and I remember you telling our mother this visit to Edgewater was meant for her and not us. What made you change your mind?”

“I thought you and your sister would like to take a vacation as well, so that’s why I mentioned it to your mother. At least it was my turn to invite her since I was already out in South Carolina,” Deanna told her.

“Cynthia and I have accepted your invitation when Mom mentioned it. I can have a week off. I don’t have a husband and children to come along.”

“That makes a lot of sense, Catherine. Is there anything else I can answer for you?”

“Actually, there is just one more question. Did you invite Cynthia and I so we could have fun without any men around?”

“That was why I invited you both. Since you and Cynthia haven’t met my parents yet, I thought this would be a good opportunity for you to do that,” Deanna replied.

“I’ll pass this along to Cynthia. If there’s anything else to ask you about, we’ll call you.”

“Thank you, Catherine. It’s nice talking to you.”

“I enjoyed talking with you as well, Deanna. Have a nice day,” Catherine told Deanna.

“Same to you. Talk some other time.”

Catherine put the telephone back in the cradle.

“What did Deanna say?”

“We were right, Sis. This was why she called Mom about her visit to California.”

“Oh. Did she tell you why she invited us along?”

“Yes, she did. She thought we could also have some time away from home. I’m only available to have one week off, so I can make it. Since I don’t have a family of my own, it’ll be less stressful.”

“You’re lucky, Catherine. I’ve been divorced for a few years, so this would work just perfectly for us both.”

“And John will stress about this because he already has a family of his own,” Catherine added.

“True. And we’ll have to talk about this with Mom what we should leave for Edgewater. Did Deanna say anything else?”

“She did, actually. She said you and I will have an introduction to her parents since we haven’t met yet.”

“That should sound like fun. Do you remember what Mom said about their names again?” Cynthia asked.

“Anita and Samuel,” Catherine answered.

“Okay. Let’s get together again next time so we can make arrangements.”

“Good idea, Cynthia. I’ll talk to you later.”

Line Break

Catherine was staying with Cynthia for a while. It was only for the weekend. Cynthia always enjoyed Catherine’s company. Catherine left Cynthia’s house because she wanted to go into town and see what she had been missing recently. Cynthia let Catherine take her car. So her younger sister took the car keys from Cynthia’s hand.

“I’ll be back before you know it,” she told Cynthia.

Once Catherine left the house, Cynthia grabbed her calendar. She wanted to see what the right time would work for her to fly out to Edgewater Terrace. Going over the schedule like that usually helps her see what days work. This time she wanted to talk about it with Gloria and see how they could make arrangements.

While Catherine was out, Cynthia once again made a call to Gloria.

“Hi, Mom.”

“Hello, sweetheart. I wasn’t expecting to hear from you again.”

“I know, Mom. I have my calendar in front of me right now, but I feel it would be best by talking out details with another person.”

“I understand, Cynthia. I already mentioned this to Zachary, so he knows about Edgewater.”

“What did Zachary say about it?”

“He told me that he’d be happy to do the transportation for me when the time is right. At least Zachary and John are close by, so transportation is useful.”

“That’s nice of Zachary to offer,” Cynthia said.

“It sure is. What is your sister doing?” 

“She just left the house. She wanted some time to herself, so I let her take my car.”

“That’s nice of you to do that. Hold on while I find my calendar.”

Cynthia didn’t have to wait very long for Gloria’s return.

“Cynthia, are you still there?” Gloria asked a couple of minutes later.

“Yes,” Cynthia answered.

She and Gloria flipped through their calendars to November and Christmas. It was already November.

“Did Ms. Bush say anything else to you?” Gloria asked.

“Catherine did the talking. She said Ms. Bush invited us so we could enjoy ourselves,” Cynthia answered.

“At least both of you accepted, and it was nice of her to do something like this. What else did she tell your sister?”

“She did tell Catherine another reason she invited us so we could meet her folks.”

“That’s a good idea Ms. Bush had there. I’ve met them a few times.”

“That’s good. Are they nice?”

“Of course they are. You and Catherine will like them.”

“We’ll look forward to meeting them. What do you want to do while we’re in Edgewater?” Cynthia asked.

“Shopping will be one of the activities,” Gloria answered.

Cynthia had something to write these suggestions down. 

“I’m going to write everything down. Is that all right with you?”

“Of course it is,” Gloria answered.

Gloria thought that writing ideas like this would be helpful, so she did the same thing.

“I’m going to write these down as well. You had a good idea on writing things down.”

“I just thought it makes sense, that’s all. What else do you have in mind?”

“Maybe we all could go to a movie or two,” Gloria suggested.

“Good idea, Mom.”

Gloria could hear her daughter write these ideas down.

“How about going out to eat?” Cynthia suggested.

“Write it down.”

So they both did. Cynthia was still on the telephone with Gloria when Catherine returned. She watched as Catherine put the car keys back in its normal place.

“Mom, Catherine’s back. Do you want to come up with other ideas?”

“Sure,” was all Gloria said.

“Who are you talking to?” Catherine asked.

“Mom. We’re truing to see what would be the right time would be for us to see Ms. Bush,” Cynthia answered.

“I think that makes sense. I’ll have to do the same thing. I’m sure Ms. Bush is doing the same.”

“Mom wants to hear what ideas you have in mind while we get there,” Cynthia told Catherine.

“Okay. We just talked with Mom,” Catherine reminded her sister.

“I know, but let’s look at the calendar now so we can be prepared,” she told Catherine.

“Okay. I’ll talk to Mom.”

So Catherine took the phone from her sister.

“Hi, Mom. Cynthia told me to share what ideas will work,” Catherine greeted her mother.

“I know. Let’s do this now so we won’t forget later,” Gloria told her daughter.

“Fine with me. What ideas did you and Cynthia come up with?”

“Going shopping, go to the movies, go out to eat,” Gloria told her.

“Those are all nice ideas, Mom. I can’t think of anything to add, but let’s see what Ms. Bush has in mind.”

“True. It’s nice talking to you and Cynthia again. Let’s put our list on hold for now and decided what else we want to do later,” Gloria said.

“Good idea. I’ll talk to you later.”

When Catherine hung up the telephone once again, Cynthia looked in her sister’s direction.

“I see you like the ideas Mom and I talked about.”

“I do like them, but Mom said we’ll add more later.”

“That makes sense to me. Do you want to go out to eat tonight?” Cynthia suggested.

“I’d love to,” Catherine replied.

And that was the end of conversation.


	8. Chapter 8

Deanna thought since Gloria, Catherine and Cynthia were coming to Edgewater Terrace, now seemed like a good idea to have a head start on having her house to organize it in time before Gloria and her daughters. Anita offered to help out with the chore.

“Thank you, Mom. You are welcome to help me to make organizing faster.”

“Since this house is big enough for the three of them, you and I will be able to get this place welcoming to them when they arrive to Edgewater,” Anita replied.

“We better start now, Mom. Gloria did mention she and her daughters will call when they arrive,” Deanna said.

“What do you have in mind for their first night here for supper?”

“Mom, that’s not necessary for me to plan that far ahead. I’ll come up with something when time gets closer.”

“Deanna, let me tell you something about my mother when I was growing up.”

“Is this a story you have told me before?” Deanna asked, looking at Anita.

“Actually, it’s a story that I haven’t shared with you,” she told Deanna.

“Go ahead and tell me your story, Mom. I’m listening.”

Anita did see Deanna was doing her best to pay attention to what Anita was planning to share.

“Here’s my story, Deanna. I know you will get an idea on what Grandma Esther did.”

Flashback:

It was summertime. Anita was about fourteen or fifteen years old. Anita and her mother, Esther were expecting company. They were having some friends stay for a few days at their house. They were celebrating Independence Day.

“Anita!” she heard Esther call.

Anita was on the living room couch, so she wasn’t that far away when Esther called her.

Once Anita got up from the couch, she stretched all the way to the kitchen.

“Yes, Mom? I heard you call me.”

“We’re expecting some company in a few days. They are visiting Edgewater for the Fourth of July.”

“Why are you telling me this now? Fourth of July isn’t for another couple of weeks, so why bother get ready until the time gets closer?”

At least Anita was old enough to understand what her mother said. 

“How many people are we expecting?” Anita asked.

She did give Esther the best eye contact she had so her mother could see she was actually listening.

“We’re waiting for Bobby Brady and his family, your cousins, and your father’s family.”

“That’s a lot of people to wait for. So that means they told you they were already coming?”

“Of course they did, Anita. Why would they change their minds to see us?”

“You have a good point, Mom. Is there anything I can do now?”

“Why don’t you dust the windows?” Esther suggested.

Anita always tried her best not to complain to her mother.

“Okay. I still don’t see why you want to get everything done before everyone comes out. It’s still a few weeks away,” Anita replied.

“I know, Anita. I always think it’s a good idea to get a head start before everyone arrives. We will worry about cooking when time gets closer,” Esther told her.

“I understand about he cooking. If we did the cooking now, the food will be ruined by then.”

“It wouldn’t be fresh,” Esther agreed.

“People will only accept it if the food was fresh,” Anita reminded Esther.

“That’s why we’ll figure out what to do for the meals. That’s why we’ll figure out what to do for the meals. We surely can talk about ideas now and see what sounds like could work.”

Anita thought about that. Once again Esther did make sense.

“You do make a lot of sense, Mom. I’ll attend to the dusting now.”

“Good girl. I’ll see you when you’re finished.”

“Okay. Sounds fine with me,” Anita said and immediately walked out of the kitchen. Anita guessed this would be a good holiday, but you may never know what can happen.

End Flashback

“Deanna, from what I just shared with you is what your grandmother always did when family and friends come together. That’s how my mother was – organized. And she worked hard on it.”

“That story doesn’t sound familiar to me, Mom. I hope you did get ideas when you met and married Dad.”

“Deanna, of course I listened and followed my mother’s examples about receiving company ahead of time to become prepared. I try my very best to follow those examples today, but as we already know, I am not that organized as your grandmother was.”

“So I noticed,” Deanna said.

“I hope so. That’s why you’re going to follow those examples before Gloria gets here.”

“I already figured out that on my own without telling me. Thank you for sharing that story with me, Mom. I always enjoy stories like this one.”

“There will be more stories to come. For now, let’s do one thing at a time.”

“I know that,” Deanna said.

And then there was going to be no complaining.


	9. Chapter 9

Gloria decided to call Travis and say hello. It’s been a while since they had their last conversation. Travis was different from his sisters and brothers, but he did have a few disabilities, which Gloria found hard sometimes to help care for him. Since he’s in his thirties, he was living on his own. He was around when Gloria called.

“Hello?” Travis said.

“Hi, Travis,” Gloria returned.

“It’s nice hearing from you, Mom.”

“I thought it was time we had another conversation.”

“I was just starting to think about you. How are things going for you?” Travis asked.

He always enjoyed hearing from his family.

“I will be heading out to Edgewater Terrace soon,” Gloria answered.

“That’s cool. What’s going on in Edgewater that’s making you visit California?”

Travis didn’t travel much, but he liked hearing what travel plans were coming up, but he didn’t expect to hear about Edgewater Terrace.

“Do you remember Deanna Bush?” Gloria asked.

“Sort of. Why do you bother asking such a question?”

“Well, she invited your sisters and I to visit her for a while. Since Catherine and Cynthia have seen pictures of Ms. Bush and her parents, and Deanna thought this would be a good opportunity to meet your sisters.”

“That’s cool, Mom. Have Catherine and Cynthia talked with Ms. Bush?” Travis asked.

“They only met over the telephone, Travis. It looks like I am taking a short holiday away from Derek,” Gloria said.

“How is Derek doing?”

“He’s doing well, thank you. I am sure John and Jessica can handle this on their own while I’m away.”

“Of course they can, Mom. I’d like to see my nephew someday soon,” Travis told her.

“You can talk to John about that, honey. I’m sure Jessica and John would like to see you also. How have you been doing?”

“Just fine, Mom. I haven’t been doing much. Just trying to find a job, that’s all,” he answered, and then added,” “what are you going to do while in Edgewater Terrace?”

“We were thinking of going to the movies and the mall, spend some time with her parents. As for now, Ms. Bush is in progress on helping her parents find a new place to live because they are getting old and want to be closer to her,” Gloria replied

“What are their names again?” he asked.

“Samuel and Anita. I am a few years younger than they are. What sort of job are you looking for?” Gloria asked him.

“Nothing in particular. I’m running low on money, and I don’t want to take any of it out of my bank account. I miss receiving paychecks, so that’s why I’d like to have a job to keep the money rolling in.”

“I’m sure you’ll find something. If nothing else happens, I wouldn’t give up to find that job. I would wouldn’t if I were you.”

“Thank you, Mom. I haven’t heard anyone telling me that lately, and I will take that as advice. Have you talked to or visited Grandpa George?”

“Neither. I’ll bring him with me the next time I visit Derek. He hasn’t met Derek yet.”

“That’s right. I almost forgot that Grandpa George hasn’t yet met my nephew. When do you, Cynthia and Catherine leave for Edgewater?”

“Soon.”

“Cool. I’d like to hear everything you did, okay?”

“That’s the plan. We might try to find time to visit Disneyland,” Gloria added.

“Wait a minute. That’s where you met Ms. Bush, right?”

"Sort of."

“What’s that?” she asked.

Whatever Travis has in mind, Gloria told herself it would be a good idea.

“Darn. I forgot. When it comes up again, I’ll share it with you.”

“All right. Take your time on remembering what you just thought of,” Gloria told him.

“I know. It isn’t often I forget something like this,” Travis reminded her.

“I haven’t forgotten. Will you let me know if you receive a job?”

“Of course I will, Mom. I remember what I was going to mention.”

“I’m listening,” Gloria replied.

“Why don’t I go to John and Jessica’s house with you and Grandpa George so he and I could visit Derek?”

“That’s a very good idea, Travis. I will let you go, but if I get a job offer, I will tell you do the same with Edgewater.”

“I plan to.”

That was something she would keep in mind to share with George. She was sure Jessica and John would agree. Now seemed like a good idea to start packing.


	10. Chapter 10

Zachary drove Gloria to the airport late afternoon the next day. Gloria told Deanna she should be in Edgewater Terrace before ten – thirty or so. Deanna said that was fine with her. Once Zachary and Gloria walked inside the airport, Zachary told her, “When you make it to Edgewater, Mom, just call me so I know you made if safely.”

“I will, Zachary. Even if it’s late and you’re in bed, I’ll still leave a message,” Gloria told him.

“Okay. When I get up tomorrow, I’ll be sure to check my messages. So you’re still going to meet Catherine and Cynthia at the airport in California?”

“That’s the plan. Ms. Bush will pick all three of us up at the airport and then we will go to her house. We’re having dinner with her folks tomorrow night, so it should be a nice visit.”

“Okay. I was just double – checking.”

“Thank you, Zachary. If I don’t talk with you during this vacation, I’ll see you back here, okay?” 

Gloria finished saying when her flight was called.

“Have a safe trip, Mom.”

After that, Gloria was gone. He decided to stay a while longer to make sure Gloria made it in the air.

And she did, just like he thought. Then when he saw her plane fly out of sight, he left the airport as well. Zachary did enjoy this mother/son alone time during this drive to the airport.

“At least Mom made it into the sky safely, so that’s good,” Zachary told himself.

He saw there was no need to cross his fingers about Gloria’s safe trip to Edgewater Terrace.

Line Break

Tonight Zachary, John and Travis were all going to getting together for some family time. Even though Travis had his own family, his wife and children weren’t going because tonight was a school night, and Zachary saw that was really understandable.

“There’s always next time,” Zachary told himself.

Zachary offered to pick up Travis, which he accepted.

 

Zachary and Travis drove immediately to John’s exactly at five – fifteen. John was starting to set the table when Travis and Zachary rang the bell.

“I’ll get it, John.”

“All right, Jess.”

He watched her get up from the living room couch and open the door.

“Why don’t you come on in, Travis and Zachary?”

“Thank you, Jessica. We’re welcome to be here tonight,” Zachary told her.

“That’s great to hear, Zachary. John, Derek and I are all happy to have you as our guests tonight.”

“What are we having?” Travis asked.

That’s when everyone in the living room heard his stomach began to growl.

“Sorry. It’s been a few hours since I last ate something,” Travis replied.

“We should be ready soon, Travis,” Jessica said to him.

“What’s on the menu tonight?” Zachary asked.

“We’ve decided on steak, mixed vegetables and fruits, mashed potatoes and water,” John answered.

“Yum. It’s been a while since I had that,” Zachary said as Travis nodded and agreed.

“And don’t forget baby food is also on the menu,” Jessica told them.

“Right. For Derek,” John agreed.

“Sounds like a good menu. Is there anything Travis and I can do?”

“Not at the moment. You’re both guests, Zachary.”

“Did Mom make it okay to Edgewater?” John asked.

He knew about Zachary’s transportation to the airport for Gloria.

“She made it, John. I’m not sure what time she will arrive in California. She said she’ll leave me a message once she gets there.”

“So Mom’s meeting Cynthia and Catherine at the airport?” John asked.

All three of them looked at Zachary.

“That’s what I’ve been told,” Zachary answered, nodding his head.

“Okay. At least visiting Ms. Bush seemed to be the right idea so she can get away from Derek for a while,” John said.

“And it was our treat to your mom from John and I,” Jessica added.

“That was nice of you,” Travis said once they all heard Derek cry.

Derek was crying because he needed a diaper change.

“What does he want?” Travis asked.

“Diaper change. I’ll take care of it, Jess,” John said.

“Thank you.”

“Mom did say she was going to tell us everything when she returns,” Zachary told Jessica and Travis.

“It should be a fun trip. Did she say what they would be doing?” Jessica asked.

“Almost everything, Travis. Mom says that you, John and I can have a visit to California sometime,” Zachary told his brother.

“That’s a good idea. I like.”

Even Jessica seemed to agree.

“Did Gloria say anything about activities they’re paying a visit to Disneyland?”

“That’s one of the activities they’re planning to do,” Zachary answered.

“Disneyland’s totally awesome. If you ask me, I always thought Walt Disney was a genius to come up with something like this,” Travis replied.

Zachary and Jessica also agreed, so there was no argument there. A few minutes later, everyone heard the kitchen timer going off, letting them know the vegetables were ready. Jessica went out to check the steak on the grill outside. The steak was also ready, so she went back inside to grab a plate and went back outside.

John and Derek returned to the living room.

“You and Derek are both in time, John. Jessica just went outside to collect the steak,” Travis told their brother.

“I don’t mind doing it.”

“You’re late for that. Jessica beat you to it instead.”

That was Zachary who said that.

“Maybe next time,” John said.

“That steak looks like it’s well done from what I see,” Zachary said, looking at the plate.

When he finished saying that, his glasses almost fell on the floor, but was able to catch them in time.

“You okay, Zachary?” John asked, watching his younger brother put his glasses back in place.

“I’m fine.”

“Just making sure,” John said.

Everyone hung out for an hour or so longer, and Zachary and Travis would leave.

“This is a very delicious meal tonight, Jessica. What’s on the menu for dessert?” Zachary asked, cutting his first bite of meat.

“Sundaes,” was her answer.

“I helped come up with that idea,” John said.

Once they all finished their meal, it was time to put the plates away.

“Are you sure you don’t need our help?”

“Of course we’re sure, Zachary. Like I said earlier, you and Travis are guests,” she reminded him.

“I guess I forgot.”

“Happens,” Travis agreed.

James gave Derek to Travis so he could help Jessica with the Sundaes. Travis held Derek. The baby looked like he was ready for bed.

“Travis, Derek looks like he wants to go to bed.”

Travis took a look at his nephew. He saw that Zachary was right.

“You’re right, Zachary. I’m going to get up and let John know Derek’s going to bed.”

“Remember Jessica said we’re guests,” he replied.

“I know. If the baby can’t wait any longer since John is busy in the kitchen.”

Zachary didn’t want to argue with his brother, so he decided to keep his mouth shut. He watched as Travis and Derek went into the kitchen.

“John, Jess, Derek looks like he wants to go to bed. Since you’re both busy, I’ll put my nephew to bed.”

“He does look tired,” John agreed, seeing the loon on his son’s face.

Jessica couldn’t agree more, so she agreed with John that Travis could put the baby down for the evening. Then Zachary saw Travis coming back.

“Good – night, Derek. Uncle Zachary will see you next time.”

Zachary said that when the baby began to yawn.

“See you in two minutes,” Travis told his brother.

Once Travis and Derek disappeared, Zachary watched Jessica and his brother return to the living room table with four bowls of Sundaes. Zachary could tell the dessert was going to be good as the steak. Travis returned shortly. He was just in time to see the Sundaes on the living room table.

“Am I late?”

“Just in time,” John answered.

“Oh, that’s good. When we’re done here, I am planning to go home.”

“Remember I’m driving you,” reminded Zachary.

Travis didn’t answer, so everyone had their chance to catch up a bit longer, which was good. Every once in a while they would get together like this. Once they all finished dessert several minutes later, both Travis and Zachary stood up.

“Thank you for inviting us tonight,” Zachary said politely to his brother.

“You’re welcome. It was a nice evening. At least you can share with us on what Mom, Catherine and Cynthia are doing in Edgewater.”

“I’m sure I will share. Come on, Travis. It’s starting to get dark.”

Everyone hugged.

“We’ll get together another time. Drive safely,” John told Zachary.

“We will. I will talk with you later,” he told John.

Once Travis and Zachary walked out, John watched them unlock Zachary’s care and drive off.


	11. Chapter 11

Dinnertime was now here. Gloria, Cynthia, Samuel, Catherine, Deanna and Anita ate at Deanna’s house the day Gloria, Cynthia and Catherine had their share of a day’s worth of flying to California. Deanna thought it sounded like a good idea to have a short evening with Gloria since most of the day was spent flying, and she told herself Gloria and her daughters would want to go to bed early, so Deanna mentioned it.

“Gloria, I think this is a good idea for us to have a short visit tonight since you’re tired from your travel day.”

“That’s fine with us. You are right. All of us will spend the night at the hotel.”

Gloria didn’t care either way for her daughters to talk about themselves. Gloria stood up. Before Cynthia began to talk about herself, Gloria asked, “Is that okay if I use your bathroom?”

“Sure. Since this is your first visit her at my house, I’m going to show you.”

Deanna stood up and Gloria followed Deanna out of the kitchen. Deanna showed her friend the guest bathroom, which was on the first floor, so they weren’t that far from the kitchen.

“Thank you, Deanna. I shouldn’t be long.”

“Take your time, Gloria. I’ll see you in a few minutes.”

“Okay.”

Once Deanna left, Gloria shut the bathroom door once she stepped her feet inside. Deanna and the others could hear Gloria slamming the bathroom door, but that didn’t seem to matter much.

After Gloria slammed the wooden door, she turned the light on and locked herself in. She usually locks herself in the bathroom since it was privacy, but Deanna’s bathroom wasn’t involved with the public. Gloria saw how organized Deanna’s bathroom was. The mirror looked as if it had been sprayed recently so she really didn’t see any smudges. Even the bathtub was scrubbed, guest towels, and the medicine cabinet also was in order. At least Deanna did a good job tidying up this house.

Gloria stayed in the bathroom for a few minutes longer, but she was sure that her plate was starting to get cold, but she’d have to find out once she rejoined Deanna. Cynthia finished talking about herself when Deanna took her seat at the kitchen table. Deanna decided not to interrupt, so she didn’t bother to say anything.

Anita nodded her head once Deanna returned to her seat. Deanna nodded back.

“We’d like to hear about you now,” Samuel told Catherine.

Cynthia and Catherine thought it wasn’t necessary to share their ages with Deanna and her family, so that was nothing important. So Catherine began.

Catherine said, “There’s not much to tell, Mr. Bush, but I will do what you asked.”

Catherine began. Gloria returned a few minutes later. While Gloria was in Deanna’s bathroom, she heard Cynthia talk about herself, and this time she was able to hear what Catherine was planning to share.

“From what Cynthia mentioned, I also lived in Colton my entire life, but now that I’m an adult, I now live in North Dakota. Yes, Cynthia and I both get along just fine with Zachary, John and Travis. I am thinking about retiring at an early age so I can enjoy myself more.

“I don’t live with any children, but I do have a husband and also two dogs. They are almost getting old. Fluffy is a Yorkie and eleven years old. Daisy is a Springer Spaniel and will turn thirteen next year. I like classical and some country music. I like to read, but the genres I enjoy most are romance and science fiction.”

Gloria did remember that Catherine loved classical music and still does today. She’d recently started getting into historical romance. She’d been a fan of science fiction for several years. Gloria never cared much on what her children read since they are now adults and can care for themselves.

Everyone heard the clock chime nine in the evening. Gloria thought now was a good time to check into the hotel. Checkout deadline for the night was usually eleven and Gloria wanted to get there band see what sort of room she and her daughters would be sharing.

“Girls, I think it’s time we say good – night to Ms. Bush and her family. I’d like to get a room before it’s too late.”

“All right, Mom. You do have a good point there,” Cynthia said as Catherine agreed.

“We all enjoyed meeting you and Cynthia. We shall talk tomorrow and see what time we can get together,” Deanna said.

“Sounds like a good idea, Deanna.”

Gloria never knew if Deanna was a night owl and would sleep late in the morning.

“What time should we talk tomorrow?” Catherine asked as they all stood up and walk to the door.

“How about I call your mother a little after nine – thirty?”

“That would work,” Gloria agreed.

“Are you all awake by then?”

“We are, Deanna. We should be done with breakfast by then.”

“That works perfectly, Gloria. It was nice to have your company for a first meeting.”

“We also had a great time, Ms. Bush. And it was nice meeting you and your wife,” Catherine said.

“Thank you, Catherine. We should spend some more time with you during your stay this week,” Samuel told them.

“We shall talk tomorrow. It was nice seeing you again, Gloria. Glad you were able to have a good time. Cynthia, Catherine, you don’t need to call me Ms. Bush.”

“We’ll keep that in mind. You did tell us when we were kids that we should address people by their last name.”

“Of course I did, Catherine. That was then/ Now you are both mature young women, there should be no reason why you continue to do that.”

“I’ll walk you to your car if you’d like.”

“Thank you for your offer, Deanna. You’ve done a lot for the three of us. It was good to see that you were welcoming Catherine and Cynthia for your first meeting. We’ll talk again tomorrow morning.”

“Drive safely.”

“We will, Anita. Thank you again for being together with us tonight.”

Once Gloria finished saying that, she and her daughters put their seatbelts on and Gloria drove away.


	12. Chapter 12

Zachary hadn’t yet received any new messages from Gloria, but he wasn’t so sure if Gloria planned to tell him about their visit to Ms. Bush in California once she go home or telephone him while out in California. He chose the thought of his mother telling him once she got back, but again he could be wrong.

It was late here in Colton, but he saw there was a message on his phone from Catherine. Here he saw Catherine didn’t send any text message, but it ended up arriving in his voicemail. This is what Catherine had to say:

“Hi, Zachary. Mom, Cynthia and I enjoyed a nice evening tonight with Ms. Bush and her folks. It was mostly introduction. I’m sure Mom has already told you Anita and Samuel are Ms. Bush’s parents’ names. You’d like them if you ever meet Ms. Bush and her family if a door opens for you three to meet.

“Tomorrow morning Mom and Ms. Bush will talk and see what we would like to do. I’m sure whatever activities come first or last, we will enjoy it. I’m pretty much sure Mom already told you about the ideas we would be doing here during our stay in Edgewater. Hope Derek is doing well. Talk with you soon. Love you.”

That’s when Catherine’s message ended. He decided to reply Catherine’s message. He told himself he’d probably hear from his mother sisters during their week’s worth in Edgewater. Like his brothers and sisters, Zachary had never been to Edgewater, but Gloria visited there a few times. Maybe Catherine gave him the idea about meeting Deanna, Samuel and Anita. You may never know. Catherine could be right, Zachary told himself.

Zachary also told himself that it was a good thing his family made it safely to California without any rebookings or delays. And it was also a good thing Jessica and John let Gloria take a break from his nephew. When he saw John and Jessica again, he would share Catherine’s voicemail about Derek at the end of her message. It didn’t matter to him either way it Travis was around to hear Catherine’s message or not. And he also thought to himself John and Travis are cool older brothers. He’d stay tuned to hear about Gloria’s stay. It sounds like a good visit for sure.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, Catherine, Gloria and Cynthia woke up early, feeling refreshed since they had a good night’s rest. The three of them woke at seven – fifteen that morning, got dressed and watched some television for a while.

“It was a nice meeting with Ms. Bush and her folks last night,” Cynthia replied.

Both Catherine and Gloria agreed.

Gloria remembered last night she and Deanna agreed to talk later this morning, so Gloria had plenty of time to be with her daughters. They do almost always enjoy their time together. This has been a while since the last time they were together.

Gloria thought since the three of them still had plenty of time to decide what time they felt like eating. They all planned last night that they would eat at the hotel itself. Even though the hotel’s breakfast menu changes daily, there was enough for everybody to enjoy. Gloria and her family try to eat as healthy as they could, but they do better than some people.

“Mom, Sis, I sent Zachary a message on his phone last night once we arrived here after leaving Deanna’s. I just thought he would like to hear from us. Do you plan to tell Zachary about our trip here to Edgewater when we come back or do you plan to share bits and pieces by cell phone?”

“I was thinking I would share once we get back,” Gloria answered, and then added, “it really doesn’t matter either way, Catherine. I’m sure you and Cynthia plan to take turns telling Zachary, but I really don’t care if he shares our holiday with Travis and John.”

“That’s for sure,” Cynthia agreed.

Today Cynthia was wearing a pair of sapphire earrings, a light blue and white buttoned shirt, a new pair of blue jeans, old pair of black and white socks with polka dots, and a new pair of shoes. She recently bought her pair of shoes sometime ago before she even knew about Deanna’s invitation to visit Edgewater Terrace.

“Has Ms. Bush met Zachary and our other brothers?”

“No, Cynthia. I told Zachary before we got here that he, Travis and John can take a holiday and come here and visit Deanna.”

“What did Zachary say about your suggestion?” Catherine asked.

“He thought it was a good idea I came up with.”

“How did you come up with that idea?” Cynthia asked.

“It came to me on its own, Cynthia,” Gloria answered as she was halfway done with unpacking her clothes. The three of them decided that this morning was a better time to unpack their things since last night they arrived here at the hotel late and were all tired, so this morning sounded like a good idea.

“When should we head downstairs to breakfast?” Catherine asked.

For some reason, she and her sister let Gloria do her share of unpacking first. Catherine finished asking that question as she headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair.

“Whenever you and Cynthia are ready,” Gloria answered.

Catherine heard what her mother said, but she was starting to squeeze her toothpaste tub.

“Okay. Let me comb my hair and brush my teeth first.”

“Take your time, Catherine. When you’re done, could I take my turn and do the same thing?”

“No problem. At least it makes sense so you could look your best and have fresh breath,” Catherine told Cynthia.

“That makes sense to me,” Cynthia agreed.

At least it was one of many things both sisters agreed on.

Gloria opened their door and bent down to pick up that day’s newspaper edition. Gloria had already brushed her hair and teeth before she and her daughters got dressed.

“I will meet both of you downstairs in the breakfast room.”

“Okay, Mom. We’ll see you then,” Cynthia said before their mother slammed the door on her way out.

“We’ll let Mom have some time alone while we do our thing here.”

“That’s true, Catherine. You did say something about calling Zachary last night. Has he returned it?”

“Not yet, I don’t think. I’m sure he’s probably awake or starting to right now about checking in with us. I don’t know if he heard my message or not.”

“It doesn’t matter if he returns your call, does it?”

“Of course not, Cynthia. I’m sure he’ll be happy to know about our safe arrival.”

“I can agree with you there,” Cynthia agreed.

That’s when Catherine finished combing her hair. She was just finishing brushing her teeth when Cynthia was on her way out of their room.

“You can have your turn now, Cynthia. I will start doing my share of unpacking my things while you spend your time brushing and combing your hair and teeth.”

“Thank you, Catherine. Remember Mom said we can take our time.”

Now it was Cynthia’s turn to squeeze some toothpaste and brush her teeth. Gloria found a table where Cynthia and Catherine would be able to see their mother.

Gloria decided on waiting to choose her breakfast when the girls were able to join her. For now it was just coffee. She was reading the sports page by the time Catherine and Cynthia found Gloria at the table.

“Have you eaten breakfast yet, Mom?” 

Gloria looked up. That was Catherine who had asked that question.

“Not yet. I thought I’d wait while you and your sister join me.”

“Anything in the paper that looks interesting?”

“Not much. It looks like a Britney Spears concert will happen during our stay,” Gloria answered as she stood up to join her daughters to grab some breakfast and her third cup of coffee.

Both of her daughters cared less about Britney Spears, so their time with Deanna was more important.

Once the three of them sat down at the table, Deanna sent Gloria a voicemail. 

“Aren’t you going to answer Deanna now?”

“I will when we’re done eating. I don’t want to have a rude telephone conversation with her when I have my mouth full.”

“That makes sense to me,” Cynthia said once she picked up her coffee cup and took a sip or two.

Gloria finished eating her eggs, English muffin, a banana and Danish pastry. The flavor turned out to be a cherry taste. That was her favorite flavor. Catherine and Cynthia had the same fruit as she did, but Cynthia voted on a bowl of Special K and strawberry yogurt and apple with a blueberry muffin to add on. Catherine had sugar with her coffee, a banana and apple, blueberry yogurt, eggs and of course, a cheese Danish pastry.

Gloria finished reading the sports page as she finished eating the last of her English muffin. Cynthia asked Gloria if she could see the crossword puzzle section. So Gloria handed it over to her daughter. That’s when Gloria stood up to throw her breakfast plate to the nearest trash can. The breakfast room was starting to fill up once she sat down to listen to Deanna’s message.

“Mind if I return Deanna’s message?” Gloria asked Catherine and Cynthia.

“Go ahead, Mom. We’re still eating,” Catherine told her.

Gloria decided to find a quiet place so Deanna wouldn’t have a hard time hearing what she had to say. Deanna answered the telephone a minute later.

“Hello, Deanna.”

“Hi, Gloria. I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything.”

“Actually, you aren’t. I just finished eating and the girls are almost finished.”

“Okay. Sounds good to me. I’m sure you heard my message.”

“Yes, I did listen to it. What time would you like to get together?”

“How does noon sound? That way we can spend the afternoon together.”

“I’m sure the girls would agree with me about the time. So for now, we might stay in the hotel and finish unpacking before the maid arrives.”

“That makes sense to me. How about if we meet at my place and we can go from there?”

“That works for us, Deanna. I’ll tell the girls what you and I decide on.”

“When we’re together, we can decide what we want to spend our afternoon. I shall look forward to seeing the three of you.”

“We’ll see you later, Deanna. Have a good rest of the morning to yourself.”

“Same to you.”

As Gloria finished speaking with Deanna, Catherine said, “I hope Mom and Ms. Bush picked out a time and place to meet and what we will be doing.”

“I’m sure they did. Here comes Mom now.”

Cynthia finished saying that when Gloria returned to the table. Both sisters could tell Gloria was ready to walk back to their room.

“What’s the plan?” Cynthia asked as she and her younger sister stood up and gathered their plates and coffee cups and threw them in the trash.

All of them walked to the elevator and Gloria replied, “We decided noon would be a good time to meet.”

“Have you decided what we can do this afternoon?”

“No, Catherine. We’ll all decide together when we get to her house.”

“Fine with us,” Catherine said once they got to their room and unlock the door.

That’s when the conversation came to an end.


	14. Chapter 14

The following Saturday, Zachary was able to give Travis transportation since they were able to visit Jessica and John. Once again, Travis and Zachary were invited to stay for supper and dessert. Again Travis didn’t bring his wife with him because she recently came down with a cold and it made sense to him she stay away because of Derek, and it wouldn’t be fun to have his nephew catch it.

Zachary and Travis showed up around five – thirty since Jessica and John usually ate supper around six, so he and his brother arrived early. John was at the front door today when his brothers showed up.

“Hello, Zachary and Travis. Why don’t you come in?”

Zachary let Travis walk in first.

“Thank you, John. Where’s Jessica?” Travis asked.

“Upstairs. She’s almost finished giving Derek a bath.”

“Oh. What’s on the menu for tonight?”

“We thought of homemade pizza, broccoli, mushrooms, pineapple, and any kind of drink toy guys prefer, Zachary.”

“Sounds cool. It’s been awhile since I last ate pizza. How about you, Travis?”

“I haven’t had it for a while recently, either, Zachary.”

It was cold that night, so Travis and his brother were able to find a place to hang up their jackets.

After they did so, Jessica and Derek were finally in the living room.

“Glad you could make it,” Jessica said, giving her brothers – in – law a hug. 

“we feel welcome tonight, Jess.”

“That is a compliment for sure, Zachary. Are either of you thirsty?”

“We are. I could go for some water, Jess.”

“I’ll have John give you a tall glass of water, Zachary. My hands are full at this moment.”

Travis didn’t want anything now, so he thought he would wait a while longer. Zachary followed John into the kitchen. Once John opened the cupboard, he asked, “Have you heard from Mom?”

“No. Cynthia and Catherine would text me during their visit with Deanna. I received a voicemail from Catherine when they arrived to Edgewater.”

“It’s good they made it safely. Have heard from Catherine since?”

“No.”

“How did their first evening turn out with Deanna and her folks?”

“It went well, according to Catherine,” Zachary said as he watched John pour a tall glass of cold water with ice cubes. Zachary had always liked his water cold.

“Would you want any lemon to go with that?”

“Yes, that would be great, John. Who is making supper tonight?”

Zachary always liked the idea of John and Jessica both took turns on the cooking every night. That’s something Travis and Jennifer usually never did.

“I am. When would you and Travis want me to start?”

“Anytime is fine with me. If I were you, I’d ask Travis and see what he thinks,” he told John as they rejoined their brother and Jessica.

So John did. Zachary didn’t have to say that, but John didn’t bother telling him that.

“Travis, when would you like me to start?”

“How about in fifteen minutes? How does that sound to you, Zachary?”

“That’s fine with me.”

Jessica didn’t bother answering her husband’s question.

“What do we have going for dessert?” Travis asked.

“Last time you were here, we had Sundaes. Tonight is ice cream with pineapple cake.”

“You mean upside down pineapple cake?”

“Yes, Zachary. That’s what I meant to say.”

“It was Mom’s favorite, don’t forget,” Travis reminded John.

“Why would I forget that?”

“I don’t know. Somehow it came to me and remind you.”

“I don’t need a reminder, thank you.”

After that, Travis changed the subject about the holiday in Edgewater Terrace.

“I already asked him,” John told Travis.

“Sorry. I didn’t know.”

“That’s alright, Travis.”

“I know. At least this sounds like a fun vacation.”

“True that,” both Zachary and John agreed.

“How much longer do they plan on staying?” Jessica asked, finally joining in on the conversation about Gloria.

“Only a week. Cynthia and Catherine both have work to think about,” Zachary answered.

“That makes a lot of sense. John, do you need any help in the kitchen?”

“No thank you, Jessica. I think I can handle it. Do you want to be in charge for dessert?”

“Sure, I’d be happy to,” Jessica answered.

After she finished answering his question, John disappeared to the kitchen.

“How is Jennifer feeling, Travis?”

“She feels worse. She wanted me to tell you and John she wanted to join us tonight, but was sorry she couldn’t make it this time.”

“Tell Jennifer John and I hope she feels better soon.”

“I will do that. Mind if I hold Derek for a while?”

Jessica handed Derek over to Travis.

“Would you like anything to drink?”

Travis looked at Zachary’s tall glass of ice water.

“I think I’ll have water as well, Jess.”

That’s when Jessica got up and joined John in the kitchen.

“I’m giving Travis his drink now. He is finally thirsty,” Jessica said as she watched John put the batch of pizza and put it in the oven.

Tonight the pizza flavor was supreme.

“Why are you telling me?” John asked after he finished turning the timer on.

Jessica didn’t answer.

“Since we’re the host and hostess again, I’m pouring Travis a glass of water. Since we’re the ones entertaining your brothers again, they are the guests and they don’t need to get up and do that themselves. Didn’t you learn that from your mother?”

“Of course we did. Would you like me to give Travis his water?”

“That would be great, John. I only came in to prepare Travis’s water and bottle for the baby.”

John took the glass from Jessica and walked into the living room. Zachary finished drinking a large gulp of water when John returned.

“I thought you were supposed to be in the kitchen,” said Zachary.

“I just put the timer on. There’s no need to stick around and watch the timer. Is there anything you both want to do while we wait?”

“What’s on TV right now?”

That was Travis who asked the question.

“Let’s find out.”

Zachary was closest to the remote control, so he ended up turning on the television. They flipped through almost every channel.

They began with cartoons. All of them are too old for cartoons, and they decided to skip through that. Next was the sports channel. They had a football game between North Carolina and Washington. This game none of them were interested in, so they flipped to CNN. They weren’t interested in talk, either. Zachary finally came to a channel that played movies, TCM.

“Want to watch a movie?” Zachary asked.

“What do we have?” John asked.

“Tonight’s movie is from an actor named Johnny Depp.”

They didn’t pay much attention to the title. It was one of Johnny’s early movies. Jessica rejoined them, bottle in hand.

“It looked like the timer’s about to alert us.”

“Okay. Let me grab some plates.”

Jessica put the rest of their menu on the living room table on the placemats. The timer finally went off. He put the pizza on the plates in the living room and called his brothers. Travis and Zachary both lost their interest in the movie, so they turned it off. They both bought their glasses with them to the living room.

“Would you like a refill, Zachary?” Jessica asked, noticing his glass was halfway through.

“Yes, please.”

John offered to do that as long as he was still up.

“Let me do it, Zachary.”

“Okay.”

John had enough pizza dough for a dozen slices, so that should be enough. Everybody passed the plates around once John returned with Zachary’s glass of water.

“Thank you, John.”

Zachary and Travis were planning to leave soon, so they were able to bring some of the cake home.

“Would you both like to stay for dessert?”

“No thank you, Jessica. I’d like to get home and spend the rest of the night with Jennifer.”

“You both are welcome to take some dessert home.”

“That’s very kind of you, Jessica,” Zachary told her.

They didn’t say much during the meal. Once everyone got up when the pizza was gone, Jessica went to the kitchen and put the cake in a couple of Ziploc bags and rejoined John and his brothers.

“Would you like us to walk you to your car, Zachary?”

“Thank you, John, but we can do this ourselves.”

“All right. It was nice seeing you again.”

That’s when they both put their jackets on. Travis offered to carry the cake.

“Drive carefully, Zachary.”

“we will, John. Thank you again for a pleasant evening,” Travis said.

“You’re welcome. Let us know more about the Edgewater vacation.”

“I plan to. We’ll see you next time,” Zachary said and slammed the door.

“You have a great family, John.”

“I know.”


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning, Catherine spoke up.

“Mom?”

“Yes, Catherine?”

“I just thought of something.”

“What’s that, Sis?”

Even Cynthia wanted to hear what Catherine wanted to say.

“Why not bring Zachary and the others souvenirs with us on the way home?”

“That’s not a bad idea, but you know how airplanes feel about weight,” Gloria told her daughter.

“I somehow think it makes sense to bring them something from our trip so they wouldn’t feel left out.”

“I don’t think that’s necessary, Catherine. They wouldn’t feel left out. This was our time alone without the men,” Cynthia replied.

“I know, Cynthia, but that’s the way I see it.”

“We all think differently,” Gloria told Cynthia and Catherine.

What Gloria just said was true, but there was no need for her to say that, but somehow she ended up saying it. They were able to meet Deanna for lunch today, and it worked out perfectly.

“Hello, ladies.”

Today Deanna wore a rubber band for her hair, some perfume, a new T – shirt, new pair of shoes and socks, and also an old pair of blue jeans. Cynthia and Catherine saw the zipper looked like it was going to fall off her blue jeans any day now. Neither of them bothered saying anything about that to Deanna, so they kept that to themselves, whether Deanna noticed or not.

“What do you all feel like doing this afternoon?” Deanna asked.

The three women gave each other a look, trying to come up with something.

“Why don’t we go to the movies and shopping at the mall?” Cynthia suggested.

Everyone agreed to Cynthia’s suggestion, and that was a good thing. They flipped through the newspaper to see what kind of movies were playing while Gloria and her daughters were here in Edgewater Terrace.

Deanna read off the list and what time the viewing was. They usually liked going to the theater while it had enough daylight ahead of them. They all agreed to see a movie around two – fifteen, so they all had plenty of time to visit the mall.

“Ladies, there is plenty of time if you all want to go to the mall.”

“Let’s do that, Deanna,” Cynthia said.

Deanna was given a description of Gloria’s rental, so she now knew where Gloria and her family would be driving during their stay in California. Today it was really hot as usual, and Deanna was used to it since California hardly had rain. As mentioned earlier, it is also hot in South Carolina, but not as hot as California is right now.

“Let’s find a place where it’s cooler,” Gloria suggested.

“That’s a good idea, Mom. It’s hot in the car, you know,” Cynthia said.

“You didn’t need to say that, Sis.”

“Too late now.”

“I know. You’re right, Cynthia. We need to find a place that isn’t so hot,” Catherine replied.

“You look like you’re sweating also, Deanna,” Cynthia told her.

“I am. I’ve been living in this heat for a long time. Even though I don’t live in South Carolina, I do get weather updates from your mother once in a while.”

Both Catherine and Cynthia knew that as a fact. They were happy neither of them lived here in California. South Carolina wasn’t a choice where the sisters wanted to live in their adult lives, but now they are adults, they could have their pick. Later that afternoon, Cynthia received a voicemail on her phone while at the movie. The movie was going to be held at the mall, so it gave them all an easier time to get a seat.

Cynthia sent John a text message this time since her sister already sent a message to Zachary, who was their youngest brother. While walking around the mall, Cynthia sent this message to John: ‘Hi, John. I hope you and Jessica are doing well. Catherine, Mom and I are having fun. We did talk about you, Zachary and Travis. Catherine thought of bringing home a souvenir or two from Edgewater. It’s really hot here, so we’re not doing much. Talk to you again later.’

During the movie, John was only returning her text, but her phone was silent, because she was watching a film. John wasn’t sure what his sisters and mother were doing, but he was in no rush to hear back from Cynthia. None of them bothered to decide about a visit to eat out, but there was plenty of time to do that.

Gloria, Cynthia and Catherine didn’t feel like going out to dinner tonight, so once again Deanna invited them over. Anita and Samuel weren’t there with Deanna at all that evening. Samuel and Anita saw there was no need to stick around since this was Deanna’s time with Gloria and her family. 

“Are your mother and father joining us this evening, Deanna?” asked Catherine.

“Not tonight, Catherine. We’ll see them another time.”

“So that means you don’t want to spend time with them every day?”

“I don’t see my parents daily, Cynthia. I only see them when I can. I do have a life, you know.”

Both Catherine and Cynthia agreed that Gloria was right about Deanna being friendly, and so they waited to share that for later when Deanna wasn’t around.

They followed Deanna to her house. There was still enough daylight ahead of them, so they were able to see in daylight. Night usually was hard to see, but sometimes you don’t have a choice. When dinner ended, nobody wanted dessert, but they all had a nice conversation during the meal. Gloria wanted to leave before it got too late, which Deanna understood.

Exactly at seven – fifteen, Gloria and her daughters thought now was a good time to leave. Catherine and Cynthia stood up as well.

“It was nice seeing you ladies today,” Deanna said, clearing the dishes and put them in the kitchen sink.

“We had a nice time as well, Deanna. We shall look forward to seeing you tomorrow,” Gloria told her friend.

“Why don’t we pay a visit to Disneyland?” Deanna suggested.

Everyone agreed to Deanna’s idea. Deanna didn’t mind driving them all in the car, and that worked out well.

“Come by here in the morning around nine. I will do the driving.”

“That’s kind of you, Deanna. We shall see you tomorrow morning.”

Once Catherine, Gloria and Cynthia walked to the driveway, Deanna waved. None of them noticed that Deanna was waving. Deanna had a nice afternoon with Gloria, and tomorrow was going to be a fun day as well.


	16. Chapter 16

Catherine sighed, but not loud enough when her mother and Cynthia could hear. She looked at her phone. The time on her phone told her was ten – forty – five that morning. She was in the rental she and her family have been driving during their stay.

“Mom?”

“Yes, Cynthia?”

“I recently received a voicemail from my boss. I’m afraid I will have to go back to work in a couple of days.”

“I thought you were able o take the whole week off, Cynthia.”

“I know, Catherine. At least I was able to spend some time with you and Mom, but this visit didn’t last very long. You and Mom can finish the week without me.”

“At least you were able to find time off to take up your time to meet Deanna,” Gloria replied.

“I know. Once we get to Deanna’s, I’m going to start packing.”

“You can tell Deanna this later, Cynthia. I can tell Deanna likes both of your girls.”

“How old did you say Deanna is?” Catherine asked as Gloria drove behind Deanna to find a parking place.

“She’s your age, Cynthia, but a couple of years younger.”

“Just wanted to know,” Catherine said, “but I do know that was a rude question.”

“I am happy to hear about this, Cynthia. Even though you have been here for a short while, but that still counts for all of us to have fun together.”

“Amen to that,” agree Catherine.

“I know we got here not too long ago, Deanna. I’m already thinking of returning home to Derek. I already miss him.”

“You’re really attached to him, Mom.”

“I know since he hasn’t been in this world very long. It’s a good idea for us to spend time together and get to know one another better.”

“That makes sense, Gloria. Your visiting Edgewater Terrace mean a holiday for you. What about you, Catherine? Are you thinking of going home also?”

“I happen to agree with Mom and Cynthia. One of the kiddos needs tutoring in math, biology and English. My husband and I need to start searching who would be perfect. I’m sorry. This decision can’t be done without one person.”

“You’re talking about Danielle, right?”

“Of course I am, Cynthia.” 

Danielle was Catherine’s daughter and was the one who needed a tutor. “That’s right. She’s a very good student, but lately her grades have dropped down in those subjects. I tried helping, but we weren’t getting anywhere.”

“That’s too bad. Biology was one of the classes I liked when I was in school,” Deanna said.

“You never told me this, Deanna.”

“Was I supposed to?”

“No, but that doesn’t matter. What shall we do?” Gloria asked.

“How about we go on a few rides?” Cynthia suggested.

Everyone agreed with Cynthia as they waited their turn to receive a few tickets and go from there.  
“Do you want to show the girls where we met?” Gloria asked.

“It’s a good idea, Gloria. I don’t think it’s necessary to show them,” Deanna said.

“Okay. We shall enjoy ourselves for a few hours.. What do your folks plan to do without you today?” Gloria asked.

“Mom and Dad are going to see a movie later this afternoon. Mom didn’t share with me what they agreed on,” Deanna answered.

“Movies are fun sometimes,” Cynthia said, “but with my being busy, I mostly watch them on the Hallmark Channel.”

“Hallmark does have a good channel for some of those movies, but I happen to enjoy TCM more,” Deanna told Cynthia.

Gloria could tell Deanna was right about the TCM channel had better choices, but she didn’t bother sharing their with his daughters. Once they all collected their tickets, everyone agreed they didn’t need to go on the same rides together.

After collecting their tickets, everyone agreed to meet in the parking lot. Maybe they could do a early lunch or late dinner, but it could work either way. They will talk about it later. While on one of the rides, Gloria saw Travis sent her a text message. Here’s what she read:

‘Hi, Mom. I hope all of you are enjoying your holiday. I haven’t told you this, but I don’t want to ruin your holiday. Jennifer has a cold now. She’s only had it for two days now and still feeling horrible. What are you doing today with Deanna? Hope to hear from you soon. Travis’

Here’s what Gloria had to say:

‘Your sisters and I are having a lot of fun with Deanna. Cynthia is cutting her visit short because she had to be back at work in a couple of days. No, you’re not ruining my time with your sisters and Deanna. Even Catherine and I are thinking we agree to return home as well. I will come by your place and see what I can do to help you and Jennifer.’

Hours later, Gloria and her daughters were back at Deanna’s house. They all agreed early was good for supper, but weren’t hungry for lunch. Deanna’s house was big enough to have three guest rooms. Deanna’s house was very welcoming, and that was a good thing. Even Cynthia and Catherine appreciated it. They both had to agree with their mother that they liked Anita and Samuel. And both sisters enjoyed their first visit with Deanna and her folks.


	17. Chapter 17

Once again Zachary received a second text message from Catherine. All Catherine did was send a picture of everybody in Disneyland. From what he saw, everyone had smiles on their faces. They were at the Disney stores in the picture, but only from the outside. Zachary decided to save this picture so John and Travis could see it as well. It was late afternoon when Catherine’s picture came in. ‘Boy, I wish I was there with Mom and my sisters at Disneyland,’ Zachary said to himself.

Zachary dialed Travis’s number. He waited for a few rings and heard Travis say, “Hello?”

“Hi, Travis.”

“Zachary! I wasn’t expecting to hear from you. How have you been?”

“I’m doing well, thank you,” Zachary answered.

“That’s good. Have you heard from Mom?”

“No, but I received a picture from Catherine.”

“That’s cool. I’d like to see it.”

“You will. When would you like to get together again?” asked Zachary.

“I don’t have any plans, except for helping Jennifer. We sent the kids to her folks’ house so they wouldn’t get sick either.”

“Smart move. I’d like John and Jessica to see it as well. Speaking of Jennifer, how is she feeling?”

“A little better, but she still feels worse. Mom did tell me when she returns home, she’s going to help me with Jennifer.”

“That’s nice of her. Why don’t you discuss this with Jennifer before you come and see me?”

“I was thinking the same thing, Zachary. I will call you when we have thought of something.”

That’s when Travis disconnected. Zachary sighed once he heard the dial tone. While he thought of John, it made sense to get a hold of John and Travis was already taken care of. He listened to the telephone until he heard Jessica answer the phone.

“Hello, Jess.”

“Hi, Zachary.”

“Is John around?”

“Not now. He just left the house. He wanted to go for a run. I’m not sure when John will return. I’ll tell him you called.”

“Thank you, Jess. So have you heard the latest from Travis about Jennifer’s progress?”

“Yes, I did. I did tell Travis that John and I would be happy to help.” 

“That’s very kind of you, Jessica. Mom did say she would help Travis and Jennifer when she gets back from Edgewater.”

“She doesn’t need to worry about that. We all can take turns taking care of her.”

“That makes better sense to me. When do you plan to go over there?”

“When John returns. Would you mind watching Derek?”

“I wouldn’t mind. What about John?”

“He’s coming with me. We both agreed that you would watch Derek.”

“Fine with me. Do you want to come over to my house or do you want me to come over there?”

“We decided the best would work if we took him to your house.”

“You and John don’t need to call and let me know you are arriving from Travis’s.”

“Okay. See you later, Zachary.”

Now that plans were arranged for his nephew to visit with him, there was no need for John to call him. When John and Jessica came by with Derek, Zachary would tell his older brother he wanted to get together with Travis so they could see Catherine’s picture. He also came up with another idea. He’ll mention it to his brother when he comes over. That’s why he called Jessica and John. Since Travis isn’t here, Zachary thought it made more sense to send Catherine’s Disneyland photo to Travis’s phone.

Zachary left the kitchen after hanging up the phone. Unlike several people, Zachary didn’t visit social media often, but he preferred to talk with people face – to – face and telephone, which should still be done. He knew John and Jessica weren’t going to stay when they dropped Derek off, but he did tidy up anyway. Maybe he would let his older brother stay for a while so he and Jessica could see Catherine’s picture.

About less than twenty minutes later, he heard a car stop in the driveway. He looked out of the window in the living room. It indeed was Jessica and John, but they drive in Jessica’s Honda. He walked outside in bare feet. John was holding Derek when they walked closer to Zachary. 

“Hello, Bro. How have you been?”

“Just fine, John. Would you two like to come in for a little bit?”

“What do you think, Jess?”

“That’s fine with me.”

They let Zachary lead the way.

“I got your message from Jess. What did you want to talk with me about?” John asked once Zachary opened the front door open.

“I will show you.”

Once Jessica and John were in the house, he invited them to have a seat on the couch. They both watched as he grabbed his phone out from his pants pocket. John was still holding Derek.

He finally pulled Catherine’s picture up so John and hiss wife could have a look.

“What is that picture?” 

“It’s Mom, Cynthia, Deanna and Catherine. Catherine sent this to me. I thought I would share this with you and Travis when we got together.”

“Has Travis seen this yet?” John asked, squinting so he could have a closer look.

“Do you want me to hold Derek, John?”

“No, that’s all right, Jessica.”

“Okay.”

Jessica bent over as well so she could see the picture.

“That looks like a fun picture. Since it’s Disneyland, that is supposed to be a fun time,” Jessica said.

“They indeed had a good time, is what Catherine told me.”

“That’s cool. Did she sound like she was having fun?”

“Of course, John. That’s what you’re supposed to do when you’re away on holiday.”

“John, are you ready to help Travis?”

“Yes, I am. Thank you for inviting us in for a few minutes, Bro, I that why you called my house?”

“That’s exactly why I called.”

“Let me use the bathroom first and I’ll be ready.”

He gave Jessica the baby.

“If you and John need more help with Travis, I wouldn’t mind. After all, we’re family. And isn’t that what families are supposed to do is take care of one another?”

“I would agree with you, Zachary. And we do like how helpful you are to us. I’m sure your mother really appreciates that.”

“Of course she does. Thank you for telling me that, Jessica. Do you want me to take over from here?”

“Yes, you may. Here’s Derek. You be a good boy until Daddy and I come back,” she told Derek.

The baby smiled. John returned.

“I’m ready.”

After he said that, he walked over to his brother and son. He also kissed Derek. Again the baby smiled.

“Thank you for sharing that picture with us,” Jessica said.

“You’re welcome. Tell Jennifer I hope she feels better soon.”

“I will.”

“Now it’s just you and I.”

That was Zachary who said that.


	18. Chapter 18

Once Gloria and her daughters and Deanna ate dinner, Cynthia said, “I need to get started on my packing, Deanna. I know I just arrived here, but my boss wants me back at work. It was a fun and short visit with you.”

“I had fun with all of you, Cynthia. I am sorry to see you go.”

“I understand, Cynthia. We shall keep in touch from your mother.”

“That’s fine with me.”

Everyone stayed at the kitchen table for a while longer when Cynthia left.

“Is there anything Mom and I can do?”

“Absolutely nothing, but thank you for offering, Catherine. Do you want to do something later? Dessert will be soon, but it depends on the packing Cynthia had planned.”

“I would like to get back home as well. Jennifer is sick, and I’d want to help Travis out,” Gloria told her friend.

“I’m sorry to hear about her. At least Travis has a helpful family.”

“Of course he does, Deanna. He’s my son. When you have a family person who is sick, you’re supposed to help out, no matter who will be available.”

“I understand, Gloria. As you’ve already known, I don’t have any brothers or sisters for me to help them when they get sick or whatever. At least I help my parents instead. I am sorry to hear you want to cut your visit short, Gloria.”

Catherine was the first one to get up from the table. She grabbed some of the dishes in her hands.

“Catherine, please don’t worry about the dishes. You are a guest, and I’m not letting you do any work during your short visit.”

“You do sound a little bit like your mother,” Gloria told Deanna.

“I know. I’m sorry if I did.”

“You don’t need to apologize. You can do these dishes later or wait until morning.”

“I guess you’re right, Gloria. I will wait until later. Have you heard back from the boys?”

“I heard from Zachary. He told me he got Catherine’s photo from Disneyland. He told me he sent it to Travis’s phone so he could see it.”

“How often do your brothers get jealous?”

“Not too often, Deanna. It isn’t often Cynthia and I don’t.”

“She’s right, Deanna.”

The next morning, everyone was packed up and ready to go home.

“You call me when you arrive safely at the airport in Colton, okay?”

“I plan to do that, Deanna. You did the same,” Gloria reminded her friend.

“I remember that. It’s going to be my turn to visit you again.”

“Of course it is.”

Catherine didn’t mean to interrupt, but she spoke up anyway.

“Mom, sorry if I am interrupting anything. I got a text from Travis. He said there was no need for you to come when you return home. Jessica and John are helping him with Jennifer.”

“At least that is help from the family. You will know when I get back to Colton.”

“I will look for your message, Gloria.”

Cynthia was with them also, so she was able to hear what was going on with her brother and Jennifer.

“Cynthia, are you heading back to South Carolina also?”

“No,” Cynthia answered politely.

Deanna didn’t bother to ask where she was supposed to arrive.

“I will call Zachary first when I arrive to the airport, and then I will contact you, Deanna. Tell your mother and father we missed saying good – bye.”

“I’ll be sure to tell them, Gloria. We will talk later.”

Just then they heard Cynthia’s flight being called, and her flight was called as well. Deanna hugged Gloria and her daughters quickly and watched them leave.

“That indeed was a fun and short get – together.”

And Deanna did mean what she just said. Hours later, Gloria and Catherine made it safely to Colton without any delays. That’s when Gloria contacted Zachary and Deanna.

“Are you sure you don’t want Zachary to drop you off?”

“No, Mom. I have a neighbor who is doing the transportation.”

“That’s fine.”

“I know, Mom.”

She and Catherine gave each other a hug.

“Talk with you soon, Catherine.”

“Always do, Mom. Give Derek a hug from Aunt Catherine.”

“I will do that. Tell your neighbor to drive safely.”

“I don’t need to tell him that.”

Catherine left quickly before Zachary approached.

“Glad you made if safely, Mom.”

“Where’s Derek?”

“He’s with John. Let’s go home.”

“I’m for that.”

Several minutes later, they were in her driveway.

“What do you say, Mom?”

“Thank you for helping out when I was in California. And it’s good to be back with family.”

“Amen to that, Mom.”


End file.
